


Martha

by Novatardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/pseuds/Novatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selemetis'in promptu üstüne karalanmıştır. Aynı şey yerine ayrı şey yazdım yalnız, nedense zıtlaşırlar gibi geldi.<br/>"Draco ve Harry, AU'da aynı üniversiteye gidiyorlardır ve bir derste (bulamadım) aynı şeyi savunduklarında tanışırlar. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martha

**Author's Note:**

> 1980'li yıllardayız sepya görün dünyayı. :3

Öğlen güneşi amfinin tozlu camlarından sızıyor, ahşap sıranı ısıtıyor. Esnemeni elinle bastırmaya çalışıyorsun ama elbette yetmiyor ve yeni atanan profesörün gözleri sana takılıyor.

"Siz söylemek istersiniz belki Bay?”

 “Potter, efendim.”

 “Bay Potter.”

 Tahtaya yansıtılmış görsele bakıyorsun. Bir tarafta siyahi işçiler görünürken diğer tarafta Feodalizm dersinden anımsadığın bir görsel var.

 Hermione yavaşça fısıldıyor:

 “Farklarını soruyor.”

 “Bence aynılar.”

 Birkaç başın aniden sana dönüşünü hissediyorsun. Üniversitenin futbol takımına katıldıktan sonra aştığın utangaçlığın alttan seni çekiştirse de gözlerin kararlı, devam ediyorsun:

 “İsminin değişmesi veya gözlerini boyamak için bir miktar toprak vermek ortadaki emek hırsızlığını değiştirmez. Feodalizm Dönemi işçileri de köledir.”

 “Saçmalık.”

 Ön sıralardan gelen ukala sese dönüyorsun ve yanılmıyorsun. Okulun kurucu ailelerinden Malfoyların oğlu, _Draco._

 “Onlara hiç sahip olmadıkları şey verildi. Hayal bile etmedikleri bir şey. Kendi toprakları. Karşılığında yapmaları gereken efendilerine sadakat ve-”

 “Saçmalık.”

 Onun ses tonunu taklit ediyorsun. Griye çalan mavi gözleri kısılırken _'ah'_ diye düşünüyorsun, _'Kediyi kızdırdım.'_ Göz ucuyla hocayı kontrol ediyorsun. Kürsüde duruyor ve ilgiyle devam etmenizi bekliyor.

 “Sadakat? Gözlerini boyamak istediler ve boyadılar. Gerçekten sadakat isteseler onlara 'insan' gibi davranırlardı.”

 Bağa çerçeveli gözlüğünü düzeltiyorsun, Malfoy kolalı gömleğinin bileklerini çekiştiriyor. Konuşmasına izin vermeden devam ediyorsun:

 “Mesela üstündeki gömleği üteleyen çalışanınız başka bir hayat bahşedilse, kendi küçük dükkanında olduğu mesela, yine sizin 'çalışanınız' olmayı ister miydi?”

 “Bay Potter!”

 Kuruculara giden lafın dikkat çekiyor sense gülümseyerek devam ediyorsun:

 “Maaşlı köle mi demeliydim yoksa?”

 “Martha'ya asla köle gibi-”

 Malfoy sözlerinin ortasında duruyor, çalışanı hakkında fazla sevecen konuştuğunu fark ederken soluk yüzü pembeleşiyor, asilliğine leke sürdürmemek için tekrar konuşacakken imdadına profesör yetişiyor:

 “Ders burada bitmiştir. Bir dahaki hafta Amerika'da Siyahi Hakları üstüne birer makale inceleyip geliniz.”

 Eşyalarını toplarken amfi de boşalmaya başlıyor, İtalyan işi, özel yapım ayakkabıların takırtısını duyuyorsun. Kaliteli parfüm burnuna dolarken eskimiş deri çantanı omuzluyorsun. Çantanı omzuna asıp döndüğünde Malfoy ile burun buruna geliyorsun.

“Hiçbir çalışanımı köle olarak görmedim, hayat şartlarını sıkıntıya sokacak bir şey istemedim.”

Gözlerine bakıyor, kaçırmıyor... Doğru söylüyor. Yanından geçerken küçük bir Draco'nun ebeveynleri aşağıda balo verirken _Martha_ ile oyunlar oynadığı bir an beliriyor gözünün önünde.  Adımların duruyor.

“Kafeteryanın bayat kahvesinden içmeye gidiyorum. Eğer değerli miden delinmezse bana katılabilirsin.”

 Diş gıcırdatıyor, bir an sonra onunla öyle konuşma hakkın olmadığı hakkında söylenmeye başlıyor ama bunlar önemli değil. Kahveyi içeceğini _biliyorsun_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Umarım olmuştur, okuduğunuz için teşekkürler ♥


End file.
